Your True Colors
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Kate. Sawyer. A Wedding. Chap 1 : in English // Chap 2 : in French
1. Chapter 1 : in English

She stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. She had never expected this day would come, because of a lot of things. She had dreamt of it sometimes, yes. He was there, in front of her on the beach, wearing an old pair of blue jeans; a white shirt unbuttoned which let his tanned skin show. His golden hair was wild in the wind. His blue eyes locked on her. It had just been a dream, and it was about to be fulfilled.

The door opened behind her. Sun looked at her, smiling; a bouquet of purple and white orchids in her hands.  
"Are you ready?"  
"In a moment."  
Her friend left, closing the door behind her. She turned again, looking at her reflection.

She had been through a lot those past three years, and even before then, she thought. Sometimes she still wondered if she had a right to this. A right to this day, a right to this kind of life…  
She had tried already, twice.  
The first time, during a black period, when she was on the run, unsure about her future, when she had tried to hold on to something. Something, which seemed to be impossible.  
It hadn't lasted long, for sure. It was a proof it couldn't happen to her.  
The second time, it was in the grey period of her life… a kind of transition between a clear future and a dark past. But it didn't work out either. Wrong time? Wrong place? Wrong person? All of those things, she had concluded, the painting was all wrong. Even her. Her, the painter of this life, had been wrong.

And today, she was waiting, waiting for the third time. The last one, she thought. If it didn't work, her heart would break forever. Why was she having such black thoughts today? This white, clear and pure day should wipe them away…  
Wasn't white stronger than black after all?  
Her light green eyes turned darker as doubts and worries were filling her mind her mind.

* * *

He was walking up and down like a lion in a small cage. This morning he had woken up with a strange sensation, old fears had submerged him and he couldn't get rid of them.  
He stopped in front of the mirror and took off his black tie, feeling oppressed. He undid the first buttons of his white shirt and leant forward on the desk, struggling to breathe.  
What was wrong? It was supposed to be The Day. He was ready. Why did his past choose that very day to come back and haunt him ? His fears of failure. His fears of being like his father. His fears of becoming someone he didn't want to. His fears of hurting the only person on Earth who loved him.

The door opened.

"Get out!" He yelled.  
Hurley froze. "Oh dude calm down… I just came to tell you she needed a minute again."  
Again.  
Was she having doubts?  
Did she change her mind?  
Didn't she want this anymore?

He had to see her. He had to see her and ask her. He had to ask her if everything was going to be okay. He needed to look into her green eyes and read her. He needed this. He stormed out the room and crossed the corridor to her room, not paying attention to his best man who tried to hold him up.

When he opened the door violently, all the adrenaline vanished. He had met an angel; her presence always calmed him down, in any circumstances. She was perfect. She was beautiful. Her dark curly brown hair held up in the back by two light blue flowers, her green eyes, which were darker than usual, looking at him with surprise, the freckles over her cheeks, her reddish lips, her gorgeous body dressed in a fluid ivory dress. Surely, he just walked into Heaven. And Heaven was the most colorful land he'd ever seen.

"James? What are you doing here?"  
"Are you sure?"

Her surprise turned to panic, increased her own doubts and worries.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Us. Are you sure? Because of our respective pasts, because of our pride, because of our lies, our fears…"  
"Aren't you sure?"  
"No."  
Her heart stopped.  
"I am sure."  
He carried on. "I'm sure, because I know you, after all these years, I trust in you. I know your dark side and your bright side. I know I love them both, equally. But I want you to be sure. Sure that you love my dark side."  
"What about your bright side?"  
He shrugged. "You made it, I've no doubts about this one."  
Her eyes turned into a lighter green as tears invaded them. She moved to him and cupped his face with her hands. She rubbed gently his mixed black and blond beard.  
"I love each colors of you, your darkest, your brightest, because they make who you are. So… Maybe I have doubts.. I may be worried. We can't predict what will happen, but I'm sure. I'm sure that I love you. That's all that matters, right?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, that's all that matters."  
She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek .  
"It's going to be okay, we just need to be together."  
He bent over without breaking their blue-green eye connection and he kissed her deeply.

* * *

So that was the real Heaven, he concluded two years later. A land of millions of colors. A painting with every shade of colors. Some blue green, dark brown, light yellow, black, red, light blue, light green, some pink and some white. Heaven was all of this.  
His. No THEIR life was made of colors, it had begun white with innocence, become black with the dark moments of their lifes. It had turned red red; red for the passion they felt for each other.  
Today, it was a rainbow. A rainbow, the result of the rain, the dark side mixed with the sun, the bright side. Today it was a child, the result of Her and Him.


	2. Chapter 2 : in French

Elle se tenait devant le miroir prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais attendu ce moment, à cause de plusieurs choses. Elle en avait rêvé parfois, oui. Il était là, devant elle sur la plage, vêtu d'un vieux jeans et d'une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir sa peau bronzé. Ses cheveux d'or volaient au vent. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient tendrement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et il était sur le point de se réaliser.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Sun entra en souriant, un bouquet d'orchidées blanches et de fleurs violettes dans la main.  
"Es-tu prête?"  
"Encore un moment."  
Son amie hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna et observa son reflet.

Elle avait traversé tellement d'épreuves ces trois dernières années. Et même avant, pensa-t-elle. Parfois elle se demandait si elle avait le droit à ça. A ce jour. A cette vie...  
Elle avait déjà essayé, deux fois.  
La première fois durant la période sombre de sa vie, quand elle était une fugitive avec un futur incertain. Elle avait tenté de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et ca avait été la preuve qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette vie là.  
La deuxième fois, c'était lors de la période grise de sa vie. Une transition entre un passé noir et un futur clair. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné non plus. Mauvais moment? Mauvais endroit? Mauvaise personne? Tout, avait-elle conclu. Le tableau était raté. Elle, le peintre s'était trompée.

Her light green eyes turned darker as doubts and worries were filling her mind her mind.  
Et aujourd'hui, elle attendait. Elle attendait la troisième fois. La dernière, se disait-elle. Si cette fois ça ne marchait pas, son coeur serait brisé pour toujours. Pourquoi avait-elle des pensées si noires en ce jour? Un jour si clair, si pur, si blanc qui devraient les chasser loin.  
Le noir était-il plus fort que le blanc après tout?

* * *

Il fesait les cents pas comme un lion dans une cage. Ce matin il s'était rêvé avec une étrange sensation, de vieilles craintes l'avaient submergé et depuis il ne pouvait plus s'en débarasser. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et défit sa cravate noire, ressentant une oppression. Il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche et s'appuya sur le bureau essayant de respirer normalement.  
Quel était le problème? C'était supposé être le Jour J. Il était prêt. Pourquoi son passé avait choisi ce jour précis pour refaire surface? pour le hanter? Ses craintes d'échouer. Ses craintes de devenir comme son père. Ses craintes de devenir quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas être. Ses craintes de blesser la seule personne sur Terre qui l'aimait.

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Dehors!" S'écria-t-il.  
Hurley se figea. "Oh Dude du calme... Je suis juste venu te dire qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes encore."  
Encore.  
Avait-elle des doutes?  
Avait-elle changé d'avis?  
Ne voulait-elle plus cette vie?

He had to see her. He had to see her and ask her. He had to ask her if everything was going to be okay. He needed to look into her green eyes and read her. He needed this. He stormed out the room and crossed the corridor to her room, not paying attention to his best man who tried to hold him up.

Il devait la voir. Il devait la voir et lui demander. Il devait lui demander is tout allait bien se passer. Il avait besoin de regarder dans ses yeux et de lire en elle. Il sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre, sans faire attention à son témoin qui essayait de le retenir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, toute l'adrénaline qui venait de ressentir s'évanouit. Il vebait de rencontrer un ange; sa présence l'avait toujours calmer, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Elle était parfaite. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés étaient retenus pas deux fleurs bleu clair, ses yeux verts semblaient plus prononcés que d'habitude, ses petites tâches de rousseurs ressortaient sur ses joues, ses lèvres étaient rouge et son corps était enveloppé d'une robe couleur ivoire. Il venait d'arriver au Paradis. Et c'était l'endroit le plus coloré qu'il n'est jamais vu.

"James? Que fais-tu ici?"  
"Es-tu sure?"

Sa surprise devint de la panique, accentuant ses propres doutes.  
"De quoi parles-tu?"  
"De nous. Es-tu sure? A cause de nos passés respectifs, de notre fierté, de nos mensonges, nos peurs..."  
"Tu ne l'es pas?"  
"Non."  
"Son coeur s'arrêta.  
"J'en suis sûr. J'en suis sûr, parce que je te connais après toutes ces années. Je te fais confiance. Je connais ton côté obscur et ton côté clair. Je sais que j'aime les deux. Mais je veux que toi tu sois sure. Sure que tu aimes mon côté obscur."  
"Et ton côté clair alors?"  
Il haussa les épaules. "C'est toi qui l'a fait, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus."  
Ses yeux commencèrent à s'éclaircir comme des larmes venaient les envahir. Elle s'avança vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle caressa sa barbe brune et blonde.  
"J'aime tout de toi. Tes couleurs obscures, les plus clairs, parce qu'elles font ce que tu es. Alors... peut-être que j'ai des doutes, peut-être que je suis inquiète. On ne peut pas prévoir ce qui nous arrivera, mais je suis sure d'une chose : Je suis sure que je t'aime. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord?"  
Il hocha la tête. "C'est tout ce qui compte."  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'ambrassa sur la joue.  
"Ca va aller, nous avons juste besoin d'être tous les deux."  
Il se pencha et l'ambrassa passionnément.

* * *

Alors c'était ça le Parados, conclua-t-il deux ans plus tard. Un pays aux millions de couleurs. Un tableau de différents tons. Un peu de bleu-vert, du marron, du jaune pale, du noir, du rouge, du bleu ciel, du vert clair, un léger rose et du blanc. Oui c'était ça. Sa. Non, leur vie était faite de milles couleurs. Ca avait commencé avec du blanc pour l'innocence, puis c'était devenu noir pour les épreuves qu'ils ont vécus. Ca avait été rouge, rouge pour la passion qu'ils avaient ressentie ensemble.  
Et aujourd'hui, c'était un arc-en-ciel. Un arc-en-ciel, le résultat de la pluie et du soleil. Aujourd'hui c'était un enfant, le résultat d'Elle et Lui.


End file.
